


Vengeance

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Death, Demons, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Don't Judge Me, Evil Author Day, Gore, Gore is fun, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luffy is Dead, M/M, Major Character Injury, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Canon, Roronoa Zoro Being an Asshole, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, demon!Zoro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Zoro est un démon et torture Kidd.Et il y a un léger Kidd/Luffy.J'voulais juste écrire du gore.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> J'voulais juste embêter Soraa en tuant Kidd. Ça a viré en gore. Parce que c'est fun.  
> Faite pas gaffe au scénar, il est là juste pour pas que je me fasse tuer par Soraa. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Bordel de putain de merde.

Il est là.

J’suis dans un putain de trous à rat.

J’suis putain de mort.

Il s’approche lentement, comme le prédateur qu’il est. Je tire sur mes foutus menottes en granite marin ; rien à faire. Il vas me butter. J’essaye d’activer mon pouvoir, mais rien.

L’œil autrefois clos de Zoro brille bizarrement, d’une lueur malsaine. Une sorte de brun, qui évoque la couleur du sang séché. Le meilleur sabreur du monde est un putain de démon, et il a juré de me butter.

Je détourne mes yeux, cherchant n’importe quoi qui pourrait m’aider, en vain. Serrant le poing, je résiste à la tentation de le frapper contre un mur. Et une fois de plus, je me retrouve à contempler le monstre qui s’approche doucement de moi. Sa démarche s’est faite souple et élégante, maintenant que sa putain de nature à éclatée au grand jour. Ses sabots claquent sur le sol, sa queue fouette l’air comme celle d’un fauve, des griffes et des crocs maintiennent fermement ses trois sabres, et ses yeux désormais fendus sont entourés d’une sorte de tâche brunes qui s’allongent en deux grandes cornes. Ses deux grandes ailes cachent la lumière, comme s’il avait une sorte d’auréole. Ou je ne sais quoi.

Et je peux pas m’empêcher de me dire qu’il est beau. Il vas me butter, et prendre son temps pour ça, mais il est beau.

Pas autant que Luffy.

Fait chier. Même au bord de la mort, je ne peut pas m’empêcher de repenser à cet adorable crétin. À _mon_ adorable crétin. À ce putain de sourire qui m’aurait fait le suivre au bout du monde. À son putain de courage, frôlant l’inconscience.

- **Je t’interdis de penser à lui. Pas comme ça.**

La voix de Zoro me fait sursauter. Elle n’est pas rauque, comme tous le monde l’imagine. Elle est suave, et semble résonner partout dans ton corps, en y laissant des épines. Elle me fait physiquement mal. 

- **Tu es la cause de sa mort.**

-Il s’est sacrifié tout seul, j’ai rien demandé !

- **Et tu n’a rien fait pour l’aider.**

-Je n’ai pas eu le temps !

La douleur me relis au sol.

Je ne l’ai pas vu bouger.

Mais il a tranché mes pieds.

Je m’écroule au sol, douloureusement. Je retiens un gémissement, et m’agite pour tenter d’apercevoir mes jambes. Je ne vois que mes pieds, encore fermement ancrés dans le sol.

Bordel de putain de fait cher de merde.

Ça fait mal.

- **Ton sang ne coule pas. Je vais te découper, membres** **après membres. Mettre à nu tes nerfs. Mais tu ne mourra que lorsque je le déciderai. Pas avant.**

Chacun de ses mots semble enfoncer des épines en moi, remontant telle la douleur le long de mes jambes.

Avec un sourire terrifiant, Zoro déplace ma main pour la placer devant mes yeux, s’emploie à découper mes doigts.

Phalange.

Après.

Phalange.

Son arme se pose doucement, à la jonction entre deux petits os. Je sens le froid de la lame, et mon sang qui coule sur le métal, maculant autant l’arme que le sol ou ma main.

Lentement, le sabre s’enfonce, perçant couche après couche la peau. Je la sens s’enfoncer en moi. Butter contre l’os. La pression se fait alors plus forte. Je retiens un hurlement. L’os cède petit à petit.

Putain de bordel de merde de ta mère la pute, vas sucer tes putains d’enfoirés de frères démons dégénérés espèce de connard d’enculé de démon.

J’ai envie de lui cracher l’insulte à la face, de cracher ma salive dans son œil encore humain. Mais cet enculé n’attend que ça. Je lui ferai trop plaisir. Alors, sans bruit, je regarde la lame s’enfoncer dans mon doigt. Je la sens qui crisse sur l’os, le fissurant doucement mais sûrement.

Intérieurement, je hurle. J’ai déjà perdu un bras. Mais ce n’étais rien. Zoro prend son temps ; la douleur se diffuse plus lentement, plus sournoisement.

Je réussi à lui lancer un regard de défis, crétin que je suis.

D’un geste de la tête, le démon utilise son troisième sabre pour immortaliser ce sourire.

Je ne réussi pas à retenir un gémissement.

Laissant mes doigts, ou ce qu’il en reste, le sabreur infernal esquisse un geste vers moi. Je vois la chaire de mes bras, et ces muscles que j’ai soigneusement entretenus s’envoler dans les airs, laissant mon os à nu dans un éclat sanguinolent.

Sans hésiter, Zoro écrase le bras avec son pied, y mettant tous son poids. Pour retenir un hurlement, je mord ma langue.

Je ne sais ce qui est le plus douloureux ; sentir mes os s’effriter sous la masse du démon, ou mes propres dents s’enfoncer dans ma langue, la déchirant, l’arrachant, la mâchant presque. Le sang envahi ma bouche, et alors que le craquement de l’os de mon avant bras résonne sinistrement mon corps, j’avale ma langue et mon sang en même temps qu’un hurlement.

Ma vision se brouille de larmes.

Pas ça.

Bordel de merde, il est hors de question que je soit faible devant ce connard ! Je ne peux pas pleurer !

Je lutte pour reprendre le contrôle de mes yeux, mais la douleur est là, pulsant en moi. J’aimerai nier le reste de mon corps, me replier dans la seule partie encore épargnée, oublier la douleur.

Disparaître.

Deux nouvelles zones de douleurs sont apparues. Ou peut être trois ? Ou peut être est-ce les endroits où je n’ai pas mal ?

Je réalise que j’ai eu une putain d’absence. Le bâtard m’a cloué au mur. Il n’a plus qu’un sabre. Je réalise vaguement où ils sont.

Une vague de souffrance ruisselle sur lui. Zoro vient de lui jeter de l’eau glacée à la figure.

De l’eau salé.

Cette fois, je ne peux m’empêcher d’hurler. Mes lèvres s’écartent toujours plus, laissant passer le hurlement. Et la douleur s’amplifie alors que je cris.

Il sent son visage s’ouvrir en deux, laissant couler du sang. Plus j’hurle, plus j’ai mal, plus je ressent le besoin d’hurler, plus les deux parties de ma mâchoires se séparent.

Quelque chose se glisse entre mes mâchoires. J’ai encore putain de mal, mais comme un réflexe, Je referme ma mâchoire douloureuse sur de la chaire. La douleur est telle que je continue de mordre, ne sachant plus différentier les partie saine et blessée de mon corps

Petit à petit, je réalise.

La chose que je mords.

C’est ma putain de jambe.

J’ai un haut le cœur, et ma mâchoire s’ouvre à nouveau. Je crois que la partie inférieure lâche, désormais hors-service.

Un flot brunâtre jailli de mon gosier.

Bordel de merde.

Je sens des morceau remonter. Un bout de ma jambes avalé par erreur ? Ma langue ?

Je ne sais plus. Je ne dois plus ressembler à rien.

Ma seule consolation c’est que mon vomi a éclaboussé Zoro.

Vomir m’a fait du bien, autant que je peut en ressentir avec ce putain de corps en lambeaux. Et si j’avais pu, j’aurais pu rire du regard dégoûté de ce bâtard alors qu’il essuyait son visage.

D’un geste, il m’ouvre le bide.

Ah.

On va peut être enfin en finir.

Je sens ses main en moi, farfouiller parmi mes organes. Sa lames se glisset là où jamais je n’ai connu le froid.

Et puis il commence à les sortir.

Mais putains de tripes. Je suis en train de contempler mes putains de bordel de tripes.

Oh putain de bordel d’enculer de sa mère. Quelque chose a coulé, peut être un reste de bile.

J’ai chier dans mon froc, sans même m’en rendre compte.

T’façons, il n’y a que deux chose.

La souffrance.

Et mes putains de tripes dans les mains de CE CONNARD D’ENCULÉ DE MES DEUX DE BÂTARD DE SA MÈRE LA PUTE, VAS LA NIQUER ENFOIRÉ DE DÉMON.

Il fait un nœud. Avec mes tripes.

Et il me pend.

Je suis enfin mort.

Et j’me réveille. Il y a un putain de soleil qui brille haut dans le ciel.

Et le sourire de Luffy.

Je me redresse vivement, réalisant à peine que je suis à nouveau entier. Je le sert dans mes bras. Mon adorable crétin. Il me sert contre lui à son tour.

-J’suis désolé, pour Zoro… J’aurais jamais cru qu’il puisse pété un câble comme ça…

-C’est un putain de démon !

-Ouais…. Ouais. J’suis désolé…

-C’est pas ta faute. C’est…

Un flash de mes tortures passe devant mes yeux.

Je sens les mains de Luffy sur mes joues, puis ses lèvres sur ma bouche. Son baiser me ramène sur Terre… Ou plutôt au Paradis ? Bordel, si j’avais cru y atterrir un jour...

-Je te laisserai plus jamais seul, Kiddou. Ici plus personne te feras de mal !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà. En vrai je trouve que j'ai été light. Mais je trouve toujours que je suis trop light quand je part en mode gore. Bon, là, je voulais pas que ça dure cent trente mille ans, car c'était censé être un OS rapide, donc j'ai un peu limiter les jouets... euh.. outils de torture.  
> Voilà. Vous avez aimé ?


End file.
